


Un Buen Susto

by Obsscure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: cienpalabras, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Family, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy aterroriza una noche a Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Buen Susto

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #139: _Hombres-Lobo_ , para la comunidad [cienpalabras](http://cienpalabras.livejournal.com/).

Bill observó crecer al pequeño Teddy, con preocupación enmascarada de curiosidad hacia su combinación insólita de genes. Ted Lupin tenía rastros Black, pero era más Potter que nada; también era Weasley, porque su afinidad con Victoire se estrechó en la adolescencia.

Bill se llevó un susto de muerte cuando una noche Victoire profirió un grito alarmante: Ted inclinado sobre ella, dentelló el aire con enormes colmillos y el rostro cubierto de pelo. El pánico se disolvió en la risa atronadora de su hija, mientras el hombre lobo retornaba dentro del rostro travieso del muchacho. 

Bill había olvidado que era metamorfomago.

~▣~


End file.
